


Love the Eyebrows

by Kintaro



Series: Klk x Reader [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Office, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintaro/pseuds/Kintaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special little celebration at the office for bringing Satsuki some good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen reader/Sats on here so yeah. Also apologize for any errors since laptop is getting screen fixed so I did it on my phone.

You entered the Kiryuin doors with the biggest of smiles plastered across your face. Passing through security and heading up to Kiryuin’s main office joyously, not sure if you could contain your excitement for any longer.

 

“Good evening Hououmaru”You say with a smile. The light purple haired being slightly confused by your attitude but nonetheless replies with a “Good evening  (l/n)” followed by a beep and the double doors opening.

 

Revealing Satsuki Kiryuin with her face nose deep in files upon files of work. Glancing up at you once before doing it a second time and registering it was you, laying the files down on her desk and looking up to you expectedly. Though you could tell in her eyes that she was quite relieved to see you, by the slightest twitching of her brows from being in their furrowed position, to the moving wrinkles of her forehead undoing themselves.

 

However, the relaxed face didn't last long as she saw yours “Hello (y/n)” your smile growing even wider as you stepped forward. Sidestepping across the office desk so that you were right in front of Satsuki. 

 

One of her prominent eyebrows raising as a side of her mouth curled upwards “What news do I have the luxury of hearing from you today” she asked, standing up from the chair to her full height and greatness, her deep ocean blue eyes locking you in. Both of her hands placed at your sides, her nose nuzzling against yours. “Hm you might just have to make me talk” you say teasily.

 

“(Y/n)” She said with a hint playfulness to it as well as authoritative. Taking an advance forward, sending you against the office desk as she pressed against you, having you let out a giggle “Alright Alright, They agreed to branching up with the Kiryuuin Project in funding the new program to remake Revocs in helping those in need” 

 

At that moment you saw her give one of her rare smiles, one of the purest of joys that are just indescribable. Pulling you into a giant hug “This is amazing!” while taking in the closeness she gives you a kiss “You're amazing” she said with a break of the kiss only to be followed by another one.

 

“Aw it's nothing Sats” You say as you wrap your arms around her neck. Running a hand through her long raven black hair. She smiled and went in for a kiss, this one however was not a happy peck like last time this had more emotion backing it, having you be a little off guard by it and let out a little noise that made Satsuki respond with a low growl.

 

“Mm a little celebration eh” You state as you feel her breathing over your neck, sending chills down your spine in anticipation.

 

“My thoughts exactly” her husky voice echoing into your ear as she replied with the words and you couldn't be more happier. Her hands now beginning to snake around your build as she pulled you in closer “Let's call this a little reward” she said as she pressed you more against the office desk.

 

Suddenly your heart was beating rapidly and your legs buckled, now finding yourself sitting on the desk having her previous files sprawl onto the floor to be dealt with later. “Ah yes well an award is fun and all but I've been a very bad girl, so a punishment should be more fitting” You saw with a devilish grin. 

 

She moves your legs so they are wrapped around her waist as she grabs your ass, giving a good smack as she heard your words. “Well if that's the case..”

 

With astonishing speed she grabs both of your wrists and holds them just above your head, having your body be fully available for her to see, her fierce blue eyes scanning thoroughly. “Then what am I to do with you”

 

You smirk “Well there's a couple of things I have in mi-”

 

Before you could even finish your remark she was at your neck. Giving little kisses and biting gently in marking you teasingly, making you squirm under her frame. You could see out of the corner of your eye that her lips were curled up into a smile, enjoying the little show you were putting on for her.

 

You had to think of something quick, you couldn’t let her have all the fun now could you. So you moved your legs so that your thigh began rubbing against her core, even though the fabric of both of your business wear had restricted some friction it did have enough to loosen her grip on your wrists.

 

You took this opportunity to get your hands free and wrap them back at her neck, pulling her into a kiss. Though you did manage to get your hands free she was still dominant in the situation, but all the fun was in the battle since your tongues fought one another for the spot.

 

The little battle ended rather quickly, gasping out a moan as Satsuki’s hands played with your nubs. You then bite your lip as you tried to stifle your moans, looking intently at her from the play as she knew you were very sensitive. 

 

“Didn't know dirty tricks were up your alley” You say through light moans as she goes back to your neck, hands still playing at your mounds. “M well it's not like anything we're doing now is very clean.” You let out a light chuckle at the realization of it and at the fact that you were doing it in her office gave you an amazing thrill. 

 

Satsuki seemingly sensed it as well and used a finger to rip the buttons of your shirt, hearing the sound of buttons falling to the floor as well as articles of clothing being removed and discarded to the floor to join the paperwork files.

 

Now finding yourself in nothing but your bra and panties, eyes glazed over with lust as your hair was now slightly disheveled. Satsuki however was still in her business suit, but you liked it that way. How she could pull off even a normal day black and white suit marvelously,a dark blue tie to be the icing on the cake that matched those glazed over eyes that stared at you hungrily.

 

With a nod of your head she dove in, biting at the perfect soft spot of your neck that would most definitely leave a mark. Once that was done she went from your neck and cascaded down to chest, using gentle kisses to do so. Her hands now fondling with your sensitive breasts, making you let out soft moans that were like music to her ears. Nuzzling in between your two mounds her hands went around your back and unclipped the bra having it float down the ground. Her hands now navigating and exploring the new bare area. 

 

“S-sats” You utter through moans as you feel her mouth engulf one of you buds, feeling her tongue twirl around to the sucking of it made you go mad. Grinding your hips against her thigh as you began to melt in her hands by such a wonderful sensation. The friction of your panties against her suit pants being just right as it rubbed onto your clit.

 

By doing this you could feel the pressure building up in your stomach, oh you were so close, you could feel it. 

 

Suddenly Satsuki stopped her movements and pulled back, you couldn’t help the whimper that emerged from your throat of being denied your orgasm. 

 

Before you could ask as to why you understood as you felt one of her fingers press against your soaked panties. A moan creeping out just by the pressure of it against your core. Soon she hooked her fingers against the lining of the clothing and pulled them off finally having you bare naked.

 

She didn’t waste any time in rubbing up your now exposed slit having it be completely covered in your juices. A wicked smile appearing as she placed the fluid covered digit in front of you expectedly. You obliged and swallow around the finger, your tongue twirling around it, almost mimicking the same actions Satsuki performed earlier before finally releasing the digit. Doing the same act over with another one of her fingers.

 

Once complete she softly nudged against your clit before having a finger enter into you, quickly followed by the other one. Using a deep kiss to muffle your loud moan by the sensation. 

 

Bucking your hips into her digits signaling for her to move as you adjusted to her. First she started of with soft hard thrusts before quickening your pace as your pleads in the form of moaning and whimpers grew louder. 

 

The pressure in your stomach building up once again as her thrusts moved on, making you desperate to reach your peak. “P-please S-sats” 

 

You say through moans, making her do the exact opposite of what you wanted and stopped. A brow raising slightly as she hummed in question, even though she knew as to what you were about to ask.

 

“Please”You whimpered

 

“Please what”

 

“Please Satsuki-sam ah!” Suddenly her thrusts into you became fast and hard, making you moan like a bitch in heat as she then curled her fingers slightly so that they were hitting at your sweet spot. 

 

After that you didn't care anymore who heard as your moans were turning into cries out for her name. Her head moving from your breast and down to your clit, sucking at it and sending you over the edge.

 

“Satsuki-sama!” You cried out as a blanket of white briefly covered you vision, spamming onto her as your toes curled, unable to control yourself as you gripped the back of her head to deepen the high as your thighs locked around her. 

 

After your spasms subsided you were able to collect yourself again moving your thighs and released her hair. Mumbling an apology as you saw her look to you with wide eyes. “Might have to do it at the office more often” She noted before moving her head up, her chin covered in your juices.

 

You grabbed at her necktie and used a finger to wipe at it, licking the digit clean while still looking to her. 

 

“How about we go for round tw-”

 

BEEP

 

The double doors opened.

 

You quickly whip your head around to see Hououmaru’s horrified face, holding a tray of tea items within her hands. Your eyes locked and there was a dead silence for way too long before she blinked a few times, clearing her throat turning around, the double doors shutting behind her.

  
Heat flowing from down below quickly rush up to your cheeks. Turning back around to see Satsuki with a face you had never seen before making you laugh out in embarrassment while her face stayed of a pinkish red.

**Author's Note:**

> Another One shot to come of Satsuki returning home from a extensive business trip leaving both of you with different needs to fill.


End file.
